Forever Starts Today
by canadiangal89
Summary: How I picture Cam and Maya's Wedding. Camaya based in the future.


A/N: I know it has been a while since I have written but I was inspired by season 12 to write a beautiful not sad Camaya story based in the future around the year 2018. I loved the character of Campbell Saunders and I thought him and Maya made a cute couple. So I still do not own Degrassi… sadly.

Forever and Ever

It was just an average Saturday for most people but not for Campbell Saunder and Maya Matlin's families, today Maya and Cam were getting married. It had been quite a few years in the making but neither one of them could be any happier about getting married. Maya had been there though everything with Campbell from helping him get through his depression to deciding which NHL team he was going to sign with. Cam also helped Maya get though a lot of things as well like the death of her mother and when she did not get accepted to Julliard School of Music in New York City. But they did get though all of it together and they came out stronger than ever.

They had both flown home from Calgary to get married in Kapuskasing, they were getting married to Cam's family property. They had a beautiful home on the out skirts of town. They knew that there was no better place to get married or start a new life together as husband and wife. Maya was pulled out of lala land by her sister Katie "Maya, Maya, MAYA! Get out of la la land we have to go get your hair and make-up done… Mrs. Saunders is waiting the car."

Maya got up from the table and laid her empty glass and plate in the dishwasher on her way out of the kitchen and put on her shoes. She made her way out to Mrs. Saunders' SUV and they headed to the salon. "How excited are you for today Maya? I know Campbell has been looking forward to this day since your first date." Mrs. Saunders said.

"I am just really excited to be marrying him and us starting a new life together as husband and wife." Maya admitted.

Mrs. Saunders pulled into the salon and her, Maya, Katie, and Cam's sister Cassie got out of the SUV and headed into the salon to get there hair and make-up done. Once Maya told the stylist how she wanted her hair and make-up done she drifted back in to la la land thinking about her and Cam's graduation.

_**Flashback**_

It was June 2016 and it was Cam and Maya graduation. All of Cam's family from Kapuskasing was in Toronto as well as Maya's family and the Clarkson's, Cam's billet family for the past 4 years. Everyone knew that the week after graduation Cam and Maya were heading off to Calgary so Cam could start his training camp with the Flames. The team had gotten them a house and 2 new vehicles. Maya and Cam were both excited to start this new phase of their lives but the one thing that Maya did not know was that Cam was planning on proposing tonight after they went for supper with the families. When the graduation ceremony was all done, the families pulled out their camera's and started snapping individual pictures of Cam and Maya and pictures of the two of them together. After the ceremony was over they all went out of Little Miss Steaks for supper to celebrate and give Cam and Maya their graduation _presents. Maya and Cam's parents gave them each a new ipad so that way they could facetime with them and so they could stay in contact while Cam was on the road. They were both so excited about those presents and knew that they would get tons of use during the off season and during the season, either talking to each other or talking with the parents. Once supper was done Cam and Maya left to go to a graduation party while everyone else either went home or back to their hotel room. When they were on their way to the party Cam made a detour to Maya's favorite park. "Cam you made a wrong turn, you were supposed to turn right to get to Winston's not left." She said._

"_We are making a quick detour before we go to Winston's, I just want you to myself for a bit before we head off to the party." He said grabbing her hand._

_Once they got to the park, they both got out of Cam's car and starting walking towards the lake. It was a little chillier than normal outside and Maya started to shiver, Cam took off his Ice Hounds sweater and draped it over Maya's shoulders and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Once they got to the bench in front of the lake they sat down. Maya laid her head on Cam's shoulder and relaxed into his arms. "I am so excited for what the future holds." She said._

"_So am I and I could not imagine having anyone else by my side as I make my journey to the NHL." He said_

"_I am so excited to move to Calgary and watch you take the world by storm." Maya admitted._

"_Maya I want to ask you something so please do not interrupt me before I am done talking. Maya I could never have dreamt up a woman half as wonderful as you and you make me want to be the best I can be. I could not imagine spending my life with anyone else. You love me for who I am and not the Hockey star I have the potential to be. So Miss Maya Kimberly Matlin will you do me the honors of becoming Mrs. Campbell Saunder and marry me?" Cam asked as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket._

_Maya just looks at Cam and tears well up in her eyes… "Yes you Cheesy Superstar, I will marry you."_

_Cam puts the ring on her finger and then she jumps up and into his arms and starts kissing him._

"Okay Maya what do you think?" The stylist asks taking Maya out of her daydream.

"Think of what?" She asks

"Your hair and make-up, silly." Katie says.

"Oh, It looks amazing." Maya says.

She looks at herself in the mirror seeing her hair all nicely curled and her make-up done naturally. She then sees Katie, Mrs. Saunders and Cassie standing behind her. "You guys all look great too." She said as she was getting out of the chair.

After they paid the all got back in the SUV and headed back to the Saunders' place to get dressed for the ceremony. While her and Katie were getting ready Maya was starting to get a little sad realizing that here she was getting married and her mom was not here to help her get ready or here for her wedding. She remembered how much her mom adored Campbell and told her that, that was her future husband.

"Hey Maya what's wrong?" Katie asked as she noticed the tears rolling down Maya's eyes.

"I am so sad that mom is not able to be here for this." She admitted and she fell into Katie's arms for a hug.

"You know she would be so proud of you and you know how much mom loved and adored Campbell." Katie said as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to see if you needed any he-. Oh Maya what is wrong?" Mrs. Saunders asked as she walked in the room.

"I am just upset that my mom is not able to be here today." Maya said.

"I know that this is a sad moment for you Maya… I could not imagine having gotten married without my mom there, but you know if you need anything I can help you out. I know I can't take your mom's place but I am willing to be a mom for you when you need one especially since you are marrying my son." She said wrapping her arms around Maya.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Saunders." Maya said.

"Maya you can call me Helen if you would like or even mom." She told her.

"Thanks Helen… Do you think you would mind helping me put on my dress and finish getting ready?" Maya asked.

"Of course I will sweetie." Helen said.

So Helen and Katie finished helping Maya get ready and then they went into the Saunders' living room where Maya's father was waiting on them. "You look beautiful sweetheart." He said.

"Thank you so much, Daddy." Maya said giving her dad a hug.

"Well we better go walk you down the aisle." He said taking her arm and leading her out the door towards the aisle.

Once she got to the aisle she saw Campbell standing there looking amazing in his tuxedo with his brother's beside him. She got more and more excited the closer she got to him, knowing that this ceremony would tie them together for the rest of their lives. Once they got to Cam her dad passed her hand to Cam and said "Take good care of her Cam, she is my baby."

"I will sir, don't you worry." Cam said as he took Maya's hand and walked them up in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Campbell Darrell Saunders and Maya Kimberly Matlin in holy matrimony. Now the couple wishes to recite their own vows." He said.

"Maya, the day I walked into Degrassi I had no intentions of falling in love or even meeting a girl. I was just there to play hockey and hopefully make my way to the NHL one day. When I saw you in French class for the first time I was a goner and I knew that my plans had changed. I knew from that moment that I wanted to know everything about you and how to make you smile. Once I got to know you as a friend, I knew you were that girl that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. When you agreed to go out with that was the happiest moment of my life at that time. I am so glad that you stood by me though everything and I could not imagine marrying another person, I am lucky enough to be marrying my best friend today. I am very excited to start our life together as husband and wife Maya. I love you so much." Cam said.

"Maya" The priest said.

"Cam I did not think I would be lucky enough to marry my best friend or someone half as wonderful as you. From the moment we first met I knew that there was something special about you other than the fact you were an all-star hockey player. I knew you were so different from other guys I had met, you made me feel like I was the most important girl in the whole world. I felt so lucky when I found out you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us or to see where we end up together. I will love you forever and always Campbell Saunders." She said.

"Campbell, Do you take Maya to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I Do." Campbell said as he slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"Maya, Do you take Campbell to me your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?" He asked again.

"I Do." She said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me I am proud to pronounce you husband and wife. Campbell you may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Cam leaned down and picked Maya up off the ground to kiss her. He kissed her with all the love and adoration that he could muster. Then he spun her around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Campbell Saunders." The priest said as Campbell and Maya started to walk back down the aisle.

After the wedding ceremony they took lots and lots of photos of the families and of Maya and Cam.

Once that was finished they headed off to were the reception was set up to have supper and party the night away as husband and wife. After they all had supper the DJ announced it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Saunders first dance as husband and wife. They made their way onto the dance floor as the Jason Mraz's I Won't Give Up started to play. Cam took Maya in his arms and laid his head on top of her as they started to dance.

"I hope you know that this day has been everything that I ever dreamed my wedding would be and more." Maya said.

"I hope you know that I will love you forever and that I could not have dreamed of a more perfect day for the two of us or a more fitting song to describe our relationship." He said.

"I love you, Cam." She said softly.

"I love you too Maya, Forever and Ever." He whispered as they dance.

A/N: Well that is all Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot Camaya future. I just wanted something happy for them. Even if both characters are very OOC. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
